Special Valentine: BACK TO YOU
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Meski sudah putus, Yesung masih sangat berharap untuk kembali bersama Wookie! Namun Wookie sudah tak menginginkan Yesung lagi! Back To You! Special Valentine Story! CHAP 2 UPDATE  Ending! YeWook fic! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_Chagi… Kenapa saat itu kita harus putus?_

_Kau membuatku merasakan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam._

_Kau tahu kan kalau aku belum ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?_

_Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih mencintaimu?_

_Chagi… Jika kau memberikan kesempatan…_

_Aku ingin kembali padamu…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Special Valentine: BACK TO YOU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Cast: Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Author biarkan YeWook berkuasa sepenuhnya dalam FF ini =O**

**Warning : Switch gender (Yesung as namja and Ryeowook as yeoja)! Dilarang mengganggu YeWook selama jalan cerita masih berlangsung! LOL =)**

**~~~~Waaah, besok udah Valentine nih XD bikin FF special Valentine dhe X)**

**Awalnya author bingung, antara mau pakai KyuMin atau YeWook. Tapi berhubung pada request YeWook, jadi author ambil YeWook aja XD**

**OK dhe! Nih FF author persembahkan untuk para readers! Met Baca guys!**

Sebentar lagi hari Valentine tiba, namun aku masih saja menjomblo. Pasca trauma setelah putus dari Ryeowook, aku tak pernah berpacaran lagi. Padahal sudah hampir 2 bulan hubungan kami kandas. Namun… Mengapa hatiku selalu mencari sosoknya?

"Yesung! Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Nae…" jawabku mengiyakan tawarannya.

Karena jarak rumah kami berdekatan, Kyuhyun sering mengajakku pulang bersamanya, tepatnya semenjak aku putus dengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat," jelas Kyuhyun. "Apa kau menangis semalaman?"

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku selalu tak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena kau terlalu sedih, hingga tak mampu menyembunyikannya."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga yang Kyuhyun bilang. Kurasa aku terlalu sibuk bersedih dan menangis hingga tak mampu menutupinya. Sekali melihatku, orang pasti mampu menebaknya.

"Bangkitlah! Jangan seperti ini terus…"

"Sudah kucoba. Tapi belum berhasil," jelasku.

"Kalau begitu… Kalian balikan saja!" saran Kyuhyun, otomatis membuat mataku membulat seketika.

"Balikan? Ide yang bagus! Tapi bagaimana? Aku sudah pernah mengajaknya balikan, tapi ia menolakku."

"Berapa kali kau mengajaknya balikan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tertarik.

"1 kali," jawabku lesu.

"Hanya 1 kali? Kalau cuma segitu, coba lagi saja!"

"Memang hanya sekali. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak menyangka ia menolakku. Bayangkan! Kami sudah berpacaran 10 bulan. Bahkan Ryeowook lah yang memutuskanku. Dia yang minta putus, dia juga yang menolakku. Gimana aku gak putus asa?" kataku sambil menunduk. Peristiwa demi peristiwa pun mulai terlintas di kepalaku.

"Mian, kalau selama ini aku tak mengerti kesedihanmu seutuhnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan salahmu…"

Perjalanan kami lanjutkan dengan berjalan dalam keheningan hingga kami sudah mulai dekat dengan rumahku.

"Ah, sudah sampai! Bye Kyu!"

"Bye, tetap semangat ya!" sahutnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku.

Sesudah memasuki rumah, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kubaringkan badanku yang pegal di atas ranjang nan empuk. Di samping ranjang, terlihat sebuah foto terbingkai indah. Di dalam foto tersebut nampak diriku dan Ryeowook sedang tersenyum sambil berpelukan, foto yang diambil oleh Sungmin secara diam-diam. Sungmin menghadiahkan foto tersebut padaku dan Ryeowook saat perayaan 6 bulan jadian.

14 Februari tahun kemarin, itulah tanggal jadian kami. Hanya saja, tahun ini akan menjadi Valentine terburuk bagiku. Beda banget ya sama tahun kemarin?

Alasan Ryeowook memutuskanku, sesungguhnya masih samar-samar. Dia memutuskanku tanpa memberi alasan. Meski aku telah memaksanya, tetap dia tak mau menjawabnya, sampai hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir, waktu dan keadaan semakin memisahkan kami, hingga kami tak pernah lagi saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi, kubiarkan hari ini berlalu dengan kesedihan…

Hingga hari telah berganti, pagi menyingsing, berganti siang, namun tetap tak ada yang berubah dalam diriku, sampai akhirnya….

BRUUUK!

"Auuuw…" jerit yeoja yang tak sengaja kutabrak. Kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Mianhae…" ucapku sambil berdiri. Dan saat kulihat, orang yang kutabrak itu… RYEOWOOK? Aku menabrak WOOKIE?

"Yesung?" pekiknya, bagai tak percaya diriku kini ada di depannya.

"Wookie!"

Srat! Ia segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari meninggalkanku. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya.

'Kali ini aku tak ingin kehilangan dia! Pasti ini kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untukku!' batinku.

GREB! Aku berhasil mencengkram lengannya, menghentikan dirinya yang hendak kabur dariku.

"Wookie… Aku ingin bicara."

"Apa maksudmu? Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan," balasnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kumohon… Jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya! Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku tersiksa karenanya. Setidaknya berikan alasan kau memutuskanku waktu itu. Karena mungkin itulah satu-satunya harapanku agar bisa merasa lebih baik," mohonku sambil terus memegangnya. Aku takut ia akan pergi jika aku melepaskan tangannya.

"Pulang sekolah. Kita bicarakan nanti saat pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku tuk memastikan.

"Nae, aku janji…"

Saat sepulang sekolah….

"Wookie!" panggilku pada Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di depan perpustakaan tuk menungguku. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya setelah aku mendatanginya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa alasanmu memutuskanku?"

"Aku… Tidak mencintaimu lagi…"

DEG! Tubuhku langsung membatu. Aku sangat syok!

"Dulu aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi sudah tidak lagi, karena 1 bulan sebelum putus darimu… Aku berpindah hati…"

Berpindah hati? PADA SIAPA?

"Siapa? Pada siapa?" tanyaku dengan segenap keberanian.

"Pada kakak kelas yang sudah pindah dari sekolah ini. Kau tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu? Apakah setelah putus dariku… Kalian jadian?"

"Iya, aku menembaknya dan kami sempat jadian selama 3 minggu"

"Lalu? Sekarang kalian sudah putus?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran, meski hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping–keping.

"Iya. Karena aku berhasil memergokinya berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain."

"Oh begitu…"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku pun hanya diam. Kubiarkan 2 menit berlalu dalam diam.

"Mianhae… Baru menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Bye Yesung…" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi, membiarkanku seorang diri.

Saat sore di rumah…

"Masuklah…" ucapku pada Kyuhyun yang datang ke rumahku.

"Kita bicara dalam kamarku saja."

Kami berdua pun segera menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

"Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku, sesaat setelah kami baru saja duduk.

"Ia putus dariku karena menyukai namja lain sejak 1 bulan sebelum ia memutuskanku," jelasku padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak mengenalnya. Kakak kelas, tapi sudah pindah."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka sudah putus karena namja yang dipacarinya berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain."

Mendadak, keheningan datang melingkupi kami…

"Ajak balikan saja!"

"APA?" responku kaget karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Nae…" jawabku singkat.

"Okay! Get her!"

"Tapi dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Bagaimana mungkin…"

TING TONG! Bel rumahku berbunyi. Sukses memotong kalimatku!"

"Sebentar ya! Aku buka pintu dulu."

"Itu pasti Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Sungmin?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku mengundangnya ke sini. Tak apa kan?"

"Tak masalah."

Aku pun segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hey, Sungmin!" sahutku saat kulihat Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Anii, masuklah…"

Aku dan Sungmin pun segera naik ke kamarku.

"Akhirnya…" respon Kyuhyun melihat kami masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Okey ceritakan padaku…" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan ulang pada Sungmin tentang apa yang Ryeowook katakan padaku.

"Hmmmmm jadi begitu… Ajak saja dia balikan!" usul Sungmin.

"Usulmu sama dengan Kyuhyun! Wookie sudah tak mencintaiku lagi! Jadi mana mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah! Kejar dia! Kau sangat mencintainya kan?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi…"

"Kau ingat cerita tentang Santo Valentine?"

"Santo Valentine? Tokoh yang ada dalam sejarah hari Valentine?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Nae. Dialah pendeta yang menikahkan para pasangan yang saling mencintai pada zaman Kaisar Claudius di Romawi. Padahal Kaisar Claudius jelas-jelas menentang dilaksanakannya pernikahan. Akhirnya Sang Kaisar memerintahkan pengawal kerajaan untuk menangkap Santo Valentine dan memenggalnya," jelas Sungmin yang langsung menginspirasiku.

"Kau mengerti apa maksud Sungmin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Nae, aku tak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan Wookie!"

"Bagus! Berjuanglah!" ucap Sungmin menyemangati.

"Get her! Fighting!" ucap Kyuhyun juga.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun… Gomawo Sungmin…"

Segera kuambil HP-ku tuk mengirim SMS pada Ryeowook. DEG! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melakukannya, aku jadi berdebar-debar. Akan kukirimkan pesan bahwa aku ingin menemuinya besok. Aku akan mengajaknya balikan! Aku sangat mencintainya! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perasaan ini!

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 13 Februari, tepat 1 hari sebelum Valentine… Di taman yang dekat dengan sekolahku….

"Wookie, jeongmal saranghae… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?"

YES! Aku berhasil mengatakannya!

"Aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tak pantas bersamamu…" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah memaafkan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu…"

"Tapi aku tak bisa…" balas Ryeowook yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku intens. Terlihat matanya yang mulai berair, ia menangis.

"Wookie, kenapa menangis? Apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan padaku?" tanyaku dengan segenap keberanianku.

Satu menit berlalu, namun Ryeowook masih tetap tak menjawab…

"Wookie… Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Ryeowook tetap tak menjawab dan hanya menangis dalam diam. Membuatku semakin putus asa. Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus melepasnya?

"Kumohon jawablah. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh…"

Ucapanku terhenti. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Air mataku sudah tak mampu kubendung lagi.

"Jika kau sungguh-sungguh tak menginginkanku lagi… Aku akan melepaskanmu… Aku takkan memaksamu," sambungku dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih menyukai kakak kelas yang kau pacari itu? Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukainya. Orang lain juga bisa kok menyukai lebih dari 1 orang di saat yang sama. Bahkan aku juga pernah merasakannya! Tapi cinta itu hanya 1! Dan aku sangat mencintaimu! Hanya kaulah yang kucintai! Kita sudah berpacaran selama 10 bulan waktu itu, kau pasti mencintaiku! Iya kan?" sentakku dengan suara meninggi, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisanku. Kini tangisanku mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Aku mulai menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini… Tapi aku sudah tak bisa bersamamu," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tak bisa bersamaku? Jawablah! Aku tak akan mengerti kalau kau tak mengatakan alasannya…"

"Pergilah! Jalanilah kehidupan baru!" pinta Wookie padaku.

"Gak! Gak akan! Aku gak mau!"

"Aku serius… Lupakanlah aku! Aku sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi!"

DEG! Kalimatnya yang sangat membuatku kaget!

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada di dunia ini lagi? Jangan bercanda!" marahku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, coba sentuh aku! Maka kau akan tahu sendiri apa maksudku…"

Apa-apaan dia? Kalau mau bercanda bukan kayak begini juga caranya! Meninggal? Ah, mana mungkin! Wookie pasti bohong!

"Ayo, cepatlah sentuh aku!" pintanya lagi.

Air mata turun semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Kenapa dia berakting sangat bagus? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti bersungguh-sungguh? Tapi tunggu dulu… Bagaimana kalau dia benar? Bagaimana kalau dia memang sudah meninggal? Ah, bodoh kau Yesung! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!

Kuberanikan diriku tuk mencobanya. Segera kuarahkan tanganku ke wajahnya, hendak memegang pipinya. Namun…

Syuuuuuh! Tanganku menembus wajahnya begitu saja. Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?

"Kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku, kan? Aku sudah meninggal dan kita… Kita sudah tidak bisa… Tidak bisa bersama lagi…" ucapnya bercampur dengan isakan tangisnya yang terdengar sangat jelas.

Ucapannya sungguh membuat hatiku perih. Jadi benar Wookie telah tiada? Wookie meninggal? Yang ada di hadapanku adalah ARWAHNYA?

Tangisanku meledak-ledak sekarang… Dadaku sangat sesak. Sangat, sangat, dan sangat sesak… Pandanganku seutuhnya telah tertutup oleh linangan air mata…

CUP! Tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku singkat, kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu… Kusadari itu setelah aku putus dengan kakak kelas. Dengan mudahnya aku mampu melupakannya. Tapi dirimu… Tak bisa kulupakan! Malah semakin teringat! Berkali-kali aku berusaha membuang perasaanku… Tetap tidak bisa! Aku terlalu mencintaimu… Hanya, aku merasa aku tak pantas lagi untuk bersamamu… Karena itu aku berusaha menghapus perasaanku padamu dan menjauhimu…"

"Selamat tinggal…."

Ryeowook pun menghilang setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan….

"Yesuuuung!" seru Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul, berlari ke arahku diikuti Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar…" kata Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah tadi pagi, Wookie tertabrak truk! Dan ia meninggal!" jelas Kyuhyun.

Kesadaranku menghilang dan…

BRUUK! Badanku ambruk seketika itu juga…..

~~~~~~Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

-_TBC_-

Mianhae, readers… Terpaksa FF ini bersambung dan baru tamat di chap 2, coz butuh penyelesaian yang agak panjang (karena adiknya author mau pake komputernya juga T_T )

OK dhe! See you di chap 2 yang akan author terbitin besok, tepat di hari Valentine! Pasti tamat kok di chap 2! Hahaha

Thx 4 Read & Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Special Valentine: BACK TO YOU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2 (Ending)**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Cast: Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Kelanjutannya author serahkan hanya pada YeWook**

**Warning : Switch gender (Yesung as namja and Ryeowook as yeoja)!**

**Happy or Sad Ending itu tergantung pemikiran kalian sebagai readers! Ingat itu! LOL =P**

"Yesung!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Aku baru saja membuka mataku dan kudapati diriku sudah berada di atas ranjang. Hari pasti sudah pagi, terbukti dari cahaya mentari yang begitu menyilaukan menembus jendela.

"Wookie! Wookie!"

"Yesung, tenang! Tenang dulu!" kata Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkanku.

"Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Ah mian, sepertinya aku habis bermimpi buruk semalam. Sudah jam berapa? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Wookie dan mengajaknya balikan nanti!"

"Yesung…"

Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai memucat. Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk...

"Wookie… Sudah meninggal… Kau pingsan saat di taman kemarin dan tertidur sampai pagi…" jelas Kyuhyun.

Apa maksudnya? Wookie sudah meninggal? Aku pingsan di taman?

"Tunggu dulu? Jangan bercanda!" ucapku tertawa.

"Aku serius! Dia tewas tertabrak truk dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah kemarin pagi!" kata Sungmin.

Otakku spontan berpikir keras sekarang….

"Yesung… Are you Okay?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Hahahahaha!" tawaku meledak seketika, bersamaan dengan air mataku yang tumpah ruah.

"Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi? Jadi kemarin aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Wookie? Bertemu arwahnya? Dia menciumku lalu menghilang begitu saja?"

"Yesung… Sabarlah…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memelukku.

Aku pun menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kulihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ikut menangis seakan ikut merasakan dukaku.

Aku menangis keras, sangat keras. Berharap dengan itu semua dadaku yang amat sangat sesak ini bisa merasa lebih baik. Sesak! Aku sangat Sesak! SESAK SEKALI!

WOOKIE! Haruskah kau pergi sekarang? Haruskah kau pergi di saat aku baru saja bisa bersamamu kembali? Haruskah kau meninggalkan diriku untuk selama-lamanya?

God! Can't You Look At My Pure Love? Only for Her! Only for Wookie!

I Won't Ask anything. No More! I only Wanna be with her. Wookie… My Hope is only BACK TO YOU.

"Apa tak ada cara untuk bersatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bersatu?" responku dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Iya, mempersatukan kau dan Wookie! Ide bagus bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana? Masa Yesung nyusul Wookie sih?" balas Sungmin kesal.

"Iya juga ya… AHA! Aku ada IDE!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang pede.

"APA?"

"Kita panggil saja arwah Wookie!" usul Kyuhyun.

"Panggil arwah Wookie?" responku heran.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita ini paranormal apa?" marah Sungmin.

"Lho! Aku kan bisa berbicara dengan arwah," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Sungguh?"

"Of course…"

"Panggil Wookie kalau begitu!" pintaku.

"OK! Kupastikan kalian bisa bertemu nanti malam!" kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kurasa malam di hari Valentine bukanlah hal yang buruk… Indah mungkin?" kata Sungmin mengira.

"SO SWEET! Itu yang benar!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja, memanggil arwahnya bukan berarti dia bisa hidup kembali kan?..." kataku lemas.

"Kalau Wookie bisa hidup kembali, kurasa itu lebih baik… Ah tidak! Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyusulnya? Jalan terbaik adalah menyusulnya! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa hidup bahagia…"

"Lalu? Apa kau pikir setelah itu kau bisa bahagia? Tak bisakah kau mensyukuri segala hal yang sudah dikaruniakan Tuhan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

"Kyu?" respon Sungmin.

"Coba kau pikir! Apa kau satu-satunya orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini? Kurasa kau jauh lebih beruntung dibanding orang lain yang jauh lebih menderita. Ada orang yang selalu mencintai setulus hati namun perasaannya tak sekalipun terbalaskan. Ada orang yang meninggal di usia remaja, padahal ia baru saja merasakan cinta. Ada anak yang menderita dalam keluarga tanpa cinta, menjadi anak yang terbuang begitu saja. Ada anak yang tak memiliki orang tua dan hidup di lahan pembuangan sampah, tanpa pernah merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. So, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti menyusul Wookie. Hargailah hidupmu!"

"Tapi Kyu…" ucapku.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Apakah hidupmu lebih menyedihkan dari mereka? Kau kehilangan Wookie. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya dan cintamu itu murni. Tapi Wookie mencintaimu kan? Perasaan kalian terbalas, kan?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Setidaknya perasaan kalian terbalas. Dibandingkan kau harus kehilangan dia dan perasaanmu padanya tidak terbalas. Apa kau menginginkan itu? Aku yakin ada orang yang mengalami hal seperti itu!"

"Kyu…"

"Kumohon… Hargailah hidupmu! Banyak orang yang tak merasakan indahnya perasaan cinta yang terbalas seperti yang kau rasakan, banyak pula yang tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dan hanya menderita. Wookie sudah tiada, aku tak ingin kau juga pergi meninggalkan kami! Jangan menambah jumlah orang yang akan menderita jika kau pergi menyusul Wookie! Pikirkan keluargamu! Pikirkan kami! Aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti sahabatku yang dulu bunuh diri karena diputuskan pacarnya! Andai aku bisa menghentikannya!" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Kyu… Mianhae… Aku memang bodoh telah berkata seperti itu…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun menyadarkanku akan jalan yang harus kuambil dibalik tragedi yang kualami ini.

"Gwenchana… Kami mengerti," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kepalaku.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Syuuuuuh…. Saat ini angin malam yang dingin berhembus. Aku hanya berdiri melihat pemandangan malam dengan air mata yang kian membasahi mataku. Aku sedang menunggu Ryeowook, di depan sekolah kami. Sepi sekali... Tak ada satu pun orang maupun kendaraan yang melewati jalan raya di depan sekolah.

Mengapa aku memilih depan sekolah sebagai tempat kami bertemu? Alasannya karena setahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari, kami jadian di depan sekolah kami ini. Setidaknya aku juga ingin menghargai sekolah ini, karena berkat sekolah inilah aku bisa mengenal Ryeowook dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Mian lama menunggu…" ucap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku.

"Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, 100 tahun pun aku rela menunggu…" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Aku ingin memberikan senyumku yang terindah di hari terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Kau harus melepaskanku…"

"Nae, aku tahu. Tapi Wookie… Jeongmal saranghae… Tolong kuatkan aku dari sana… Kuatkanlah aku agar mampu hidup tanpamu…" kataku sambil terisak-isak.

"Yesung… Jangan menangis terus…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menangis? Aku harus memaksakan diriku melepaskan kepergianmu! Padahal aku sungguh tak rela!"

"Ikhlaskanlah… Seberat apapun ikhlaskanlah aku…" ucap Ryeowook, terlihat sangat sedih.

"Wookie! Wookie!" panggilku pada Ryeowook yang terus berjalan meninggalkanku yang dengan cepat telah berada di seberang jalan.

Aku pun mengejarnya dan…

CKIIIIIIITT!

BRAAK!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yesung!" pekik Ryeowook mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yesung kecelakaan!"

"Apa?" respon Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Ada arwah jahat yang menggunakan wujudku untuk mencelakakan Yesung! Aku keduluan!" jelas Ryeowok.

"WHAT?"

"Padahal baru saja aku ingin menemui Yesung! Arrghh!" pekik Ryeowook frustasi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di depan sekolah! Aku harus cepat! Sampai bertemu di sana!" ucap Ryeowook yang langsung menghilang.

'Kenapa begini? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Yesung! Bertahanlah!' batin Kyuhyun.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Lepaskan Yesung!"

Ryeowook? Ryeowook muncul?

"Bodoh! Aku tak mungkin melepaskannya!" balas arwah yang sedang mencekikku.

"Eeeeeengh!"

Aku mengerang sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratannya. Namun tubuhku seakan terkunci tak mampu melepaskan diri. Baru saja aku tertabrak mobil dan sekarang aku dicekik arwah!

Awalnya aku kaget karena sesaat setelah aku tertabrak, aku melihat arwah Ryeowook tiba-tiba berganti wajah menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Tampangnya mengerikan, ia marah seperti arwah jahat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeret tubuhku ke depan sekolah dengan mudahnya, seakan tubuhku seringan kapas dan mencekikku. Untung saja lukaku tidak parah meski aku tertabrak mobil, mungkin karena mobil itu tidak melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Mau apa kau?" marah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas aku ingin membunuhnya," sahut arwah jahat.

Ryeowook berlari ke arahku, namun ia langsung terhempas begitu saja, tepat 1 meter di depanku. Wajahnya mulai terlihat memucat dan ketakutan. Pasti arwah jahat ini sangat kuat, hingga Ryeowook tak akan mampu untuk mendekatinya.

"Bodoh! Kau tak akan mampu mendekatiku!" ucap arwah jahat itu.

Wookie… Biarkan saja aku mati…

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!" sergah Ryeowook berikut air mata yang mulai berlinang. Wajahnya benar-benar mengungkapkan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang amat mendalam.

Lho? Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Karena aku arwah. Pokoknya aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

Tapi kau kan tak mampu melawannya? Bagaimana kau menyelamatkanku?

"Aku…"

"Yesuuuuuung!" teriak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lepaskan dia! Arwah jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari ke arahku. Namun hal yang sama terjadi padanya, ia terhempas begitu saja.

"Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau aku tak mampu melawannya…" ucap Ryeowook putus asa."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Tenanglah, cekikannya tak cukup kuat. Buktinya dari tadi aku masih bertahan tanpa perlawanan dan belum mati…

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas nafasmu sudah terengah-engah! Arwah jahat memang tak sekuat itu namun perlahan, kau pasti akan mati karena cekikannya!" bantah Ryeowook.

Demi dirimu, aku rela tersiksa! Meski nafasku kini sudah terangah-engah dan aku merasa sangat tersiksa. Itu semua tidak sebanding jika dengan ini aku bisa bersamamu. Kenapa kau tak ingin aku mati? Itu lebih baik agar kita bisa hidup bersama…

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku tak ingin kau ikut menderita karenaku! Baiklah hanya ada 1 cara…"

"Wookie! Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku!" ucap Ryeowook memotong omongan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau kau melakukan itu, hakmu sebagai arwah akan dicabut! Kau tak akan bisa menemui Yesung lagi dalam wujud arwah!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik aku tak bertemu Yesung selama-lamanya daripada Yesung harus mati sekarang!"

Wookie! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tak akan sanggup jika tak bisa bertemu denganmu! Bahkan denganmu yang berwujud arwah pun aku tak masalah, asal kita bisa bertemu!

"Ani! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati! Aku mencintaimu! Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku jika kau berada di posisiku, kan?"

Wookie! Jangan Wookie! Biarkan saja aku mati!

"Yesung! Berhenti menolak usul Wookie! Jangan menambah beban Wookie dalam mengambil keputusan yang berat ini! Dibutuhkan persetujuan dari pikiranmu agar Wookie bisa menolongmu!" bentak Kyuhyun putus asa. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

DEG! Kenapa Kyuhyun juga bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Karena saat ini Wookie yang memberikan kekuatan padaku agar bisa membaca pikiranmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tak kuat lagi bernafas, namun daritadi aku berusaha menahan segala penyiksaan ini… Tapi baiklah… Aku mengerti jika membiarkan Ryeowook menyelamatkanku adalah jalan terbaik….

Wookie… Aku setuju!

"Bagus kalau begitu!" respon Ryeowook setelah mendengar persetujuanku.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu… Aku… Siap melakukannya… Demi Yesung," jawab Ryeowook sambil terisak-isak.

Kulihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata, sambil menunduk. Mereka mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak kumengerti.

Tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan di hadapanku. Dan…

BLUSH! Arwah jahat yang mencekikku pun menghilang….

Sesaat kemudian cahaya tersebut sirna. Arwah Ryeowook yang tadi berdiri di samping Kyuhyun pun kini telah menghilang….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Terima kasih Pak Pendeta!"

"Sama-sama. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian," ucapku pada sepasang suami istri yang baru saja kuberkati pernikahannya.

Sudah 20 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu…

Sampai saat ini, aku masih sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Hingga kuputuskan untuk menjadi pendeta dan tidak menikah. Meski dalam agama Kristen, pendeta tetap boleh menikah.

"Yesung!"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Nae! Tapi sebelumnya, ke sekolah kita yang dulu yuk!" jawabku mengiyakan ajakannya.

Kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah kami yang dulu, tempat dimana aku bisa mengenal Ryeowook. Setelah sampai, kami hanya terdiam, sambil memandangi tempat di mana peristiwa antara aku, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun terjadi. Peristiwa yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku…

"Kyuhyun…"

"Nae?"

"Thanks for everything. Berkat kau dan Sungmin… Terutama, berkat dirimu. Aku masih ada sampai hari ini…"

BRUK!

"Yesung? Yesung!" seru Kyuhyun setelah menangkap tubuhku yang ambruk seketika.

Terima kasih, itulah kalimat terakhirku sebelum akhirnya…

Aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia ini….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yesung?"

Kubuka mataku, kulihat tempatku kini berada sungguh terang. Benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia, damai, dan tentram. Dimanakah aku?

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi…"

Tunggu! Suara siapa ini? Sepertinya aku kenal!

Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat asal suara tersebut….

"Wookie?"

Segera aku menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya…

"Yesung.. Jeongmal bogoshipo…"

"Jeongmal saranghae Wookie! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama… Harapanku bisa terwujud… My Hope is only… BACK TO YOU!"

-_THE END_-

Akhirnya kelar juga… Author gak nyangka hari bakal banyak acara (Valentine sih) dan harus melaksanakan tugas sebagai Editor bagi salah satu pengarang di FFN ini, sampai akhirnya malam baru mulai sempat ngetik ini FF hahaha… Mana mikirnya sempet mandet lagi T_T

Semoga kalian dapat tersentuh dengan FF ini…

Thx 4 Read & Review please?


End file.
